


Of Sea and Land

by StarStorm21



Category: Mystery Skulls Animated
Genre: Multi, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-07 10:56:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19207948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarStorm21/pseuds/StarStorm21
Summary: When Lewis takes Vivi out sailing disaster strikes and she sent over board. The last thing Lewis sees is a golden tailed merman pulling swimming away with her and swears revenge against the creature that took his love away from him. Unfortunately, a sea witch is willing to help him.





	1. Into the Water

The sun beat down on a small beach-side town as a calm breeze blew by. A young woman wearing a blue swimsuit, and jean shorts stepped out of a small house, carrying a large cooler. She made her way down the driveway to an old van with its back doors open. She placed the cooler in the back of the van and turned around to suddenly be facing a short elderly woman looking disapprovingly at her.

“Ah, oh Grandma. You scared me.”

Grandma Yukino’s frown deepened.

“How many times have I told you the dangers of the sea, Vivian?”

Vivi rolled her eyes. “Too many times. Grandma, I’ll be fine. Lewis practically grew up on a boat, he knows what he’s doing.”

“The sea is not to be trifled with. Humans belong on dry land.” She struck the ground with her cane to emphasize her point.

“Come on Grandma, Lewis and I have been planning this trip for weeks. I’m not canceling on him. Besides I’m a grown woman, I can make decisions about my own life.”

Grandma Yukino’s face fell into that of worry.

“I know you are grown but you are still young. I cannot bare to lose you.”

Vivi knelt down and hugged her grandma.

“You won’t, I promise. We’re staying within sight of the beach and will turn around at the first sign of trouble. I’ll be careful.”

Grandma Yukino sighed.

“Alright, I should know by now there’s no talking you out of it, but please stay close to the shore. Do not go out into open water.”

“I promise. We have no plans to go out that far.”

She hugged her grandma one last time before climbing into the van.

About fifteen minutes later she arrived at the docks and a young man in a purple tank top and swim trunks came up to her.

“Hi Vivi, you got the snacks ready?”

“Hey Lew. Yeah, they’re in the cooler in the back, along with some extra towels, just in case.”

“Great, I’ll get the cooler while you grab the towels.”

“Ok but let’s hurry. I want as much time on the water as possible.”

Lewis laughed. “I don’t think I’ve met anyone more drawn to the ocean as you, and I grew up in a family full of sailors.”

“I can’t help it. There’s just something so alluring about it. It’s so mysterious. Humans have been studying it for centuries and we still know so little about it.”

“And of course, you can’t resist a mystery.”

Vivi smiled as she placed her hands proudly on her hips.

“Of course, it’s one of my best qualities.”

Lewis placed the cooler on the ground and pulled her close to him.

“I don’t know, I can think of quite a few other grate qualities you have.”

Vivi giggled as she turned around in his hold and placed a kiss on his lips.

“Save it for the boat.”

She slipped out of his arms and went back around the van to grab the towels.

“Now come on we’re burning daylight.”

A short time later they were settled on the boat and Lewis was casting them off. The wind caught the sail perfectly and it wasn’t long until they were swiftly cutting through the water.

For the next few hours the two chatted, ate snacks, and waved to other boats as they passed. Lewis also taught Vivi some of the basics of sailing and she tried it out for herself. All together with the warm sun, full stomachs, and physical activity it was inevitable they would start to get tired.

Vivi laid down on one of the seats next to the railing and yawned. Lewis smiled and sat next to her. It wasn’t long until they had both passed out and fallen asleep.

Vivi woke up to the feeling of something cold and wet hitting her face and opened her eyes. When she opened her eyes and was met with a dark gray sky. Suddenly very awake, she shot up and looked around. The water beneath them was much darker than it had been closer to shore and the beach was just a barely visible line on the horizon.

She grabbed Lewis’ shoulder and started shaking him in a bit of a panic.

“Lewis. Lewis wake up! The wind blew us out farther than we were supposed to go.”

Lewis cracked an eye open but at seeing Vivi’s worried face he opened them fully. He looked around and came to the same realization Vivi had.

Quickly getting up he went to the steering wheal and pointed the boat back in the direction of shore.

“Don’t worry I’ll get us back to the docs in a few minutes. Just hold tight.”

Unfortunately, that was when the sky decided to open up and frigid rain descended on them. Vivi gave a small shriek at the sudden cold and shivered.

Lewis held back his laughed and turned towards her.

“Go below deck. You’ll be dry and warm there.”

Vivi nodded and got up, only for the boat to suddenly rock to the side, sending her to the floor.

“Ow. What was that?”

“I don’t know, it felt like the boat hit something, but I didn’t see anything.”

Vivi tried to get back up, only for the boat to rock again, this time tilting to a dangerous angle. Vivi felt herself start to slide off and she desperately tried to find something to hold onto. The only thing she managed to grab was the railing as she was flung over the side.

“Lewis! Help!”

After the boat steadied itself, Lewis looked to where Vivi was calling and gasped at the sight of her out of the boat and clinging desperately to the railing.

“Vivi!”

Lewis quickly ran over to the side of the boat, his own safety be damned, and reached out to pull her back in. Unfortunately, that was when the boat was rocked a third time and Vivi was plunged under the water.

The sea then seemed to calm, and the storm let up, but Vivi was no longer holding onto the railing. Lewis looked over the side into the water, desperately trying to find her, but there was nothing.

“Vivi! VIVI!”

He called out but there was no reply.

Lewis’ eyes stung with tears as he desperately scanned the expanse of blue before him. Then he saw something. It was a bit of a ways away, but he could make out what looked like the torso of a man followed by a golden tail that caught the glint of the few sun-rays now peaking out of the storm clouds. It appeared to be holding something in its arms, but it was hart to tell. Just then the figure moved and revealed a shock of blue hair.

“Impossible.” Then at seeing the hair a dark rage started to build up in him. “Vivi! You give her back. You give her back right now or I swear I will hunt you down and kill you!”

The creature seemed to tense at the shout only to disappear deep into the waves along with Vivi.


	2. Fish tails

Vivi groaned and opened her eyes. She squinted a bit and reached up to feel her glasses were gone. She also felt like her movements were slower, as if there was more resistance against her. She tried to sit up, but her body felt off balance and she couldn’t seem to get her legs to move properly.

“Hey, you shouldn’t be getting up yet.”

Vivi turned to the voice and saw a blob of orange and yellow next to her.

“Oh, hi. Could you give me my glasses? I can’t see anything.”

“Uh, oh yeah. Just a moment.”

The blob moved to somewhere else in the room but almost seemed to glide instead of walk. Vivi blinked again trying desperately to get any kind of detail.

The blob came back and handed something to her. “Um, here.”

Vivi reached out and felt the familiar shape of her glasses’ frames. She quickly took them and place them back on her face so could finally see.

The first thing she was able to see was the blob was actually a man. He was thin and lanky but also well built like a swimmer. He also wasn’t wearing a shirt. Instead all he had was an orange strip of some strange fabric decorated with colorful shells and sea glass, tied across one shoulder.

Vivi realized she’d been staring a bit too long and averted her eyes. However, this meant she’d looked down and noticed it was only the top half that was a man. Just after the torso was a long golden fish tail.

“Oh my god! You’re a merman!”

The merman flinched at the yell. He then opened his mouth to stay something but Vivi continued to ramble.

“Oh wow, merpeople are real! This is incredible! Wait if you’re a merman that means we’re under water. I’m underwater! How am I breathing?”

Vivi looked down and gasped at seeing the bottom part of her swimsuit was now torn open to make room for a thick shimmering blue tail of her own.

“I’m a mermaid!”

The merman tensed again as she continued shouting.

“Uh, yeah. I kinda hoped to let you know a little easier.”

Vivi looked to the merman with a wide grin on her face.

“Easier? Are you kidding? This is amazing! I can’t wait to show Lew…” Her face suddenly dropped. “Oh my god, Lewis! He was on the boat with me. What happened to him? Is he ok?”

The merman backed away a bit from the emotional ball of energy that was Vivi.

“Uh, yeah. He’s ok. He… Um he was still on the boat so I couldn’t get to him, but he seemed fine after the storm passed.”

“He’s got to be so worried about me. I got to go tell him I’m ok.”

She tried to get up again but just ended up flopping to the side.

“That’s probably not a good idea. He’s probably been forced to go back to shore by now, and you’re still getting used to being a mermaid.”

“But I can’t just leave him to worry, and oh god what about my grandma? She told me the sea was dangerous I can’t just let her think I drowned!”

The merman gripped his arm and looked away.

“Um except you kinda did.”

Vivi stopped mid panicked ramble and stared at the merman.

“What?”

“That’s why you were turned into a mermaid. You were going to die before you got back to shore. It was the only way to save you.”

He looked away and squeezed his arm as he waited for her response.

Vivi was quiet for a moment before slumping her shoulders and looked down at her tail.

“Oh, wow… that’s kinda heavy.”

There was an awkward silence before Vivi spoke again.

“But I’m still alive. I can’t just let the people I care for needlessly worry about me, or morn me. I got to tell them.”

She got up and clumsily tried to swim outside.

“Wait!”

The merman grabbed her wrist before she was able to get very far. She then turned and gave him a deadly look, which made him immediately let go and hold his hands up in defense.

“I mean. Yeah, we should let them know you’re ok, but that’s going to have to wait. You’re still getting used to your new body and can’t swim very well. You’ve been out for several hours and it’s dark out. The ocean can be dangerous if you’re not a strong swimmer. Besides, um Lewis? He’s probably been forced to go back to shore by now, you can’t talk to him anyway.”

Vivi slumped, conceding that he had a point.

“Alright, but as soon as you teach me how to swim, I’m telling Lewis that I’m fine.”

The merman nodded. “Of… of course.” He looked back at the bed Vivi had woken up in. “But now it’s late and we should get some sleep. Why don’t you try swimming back to the bed? That uh, can be your first lesson.”

Vivi looked to the bed before letting out a yawn.

“Yeah, I guess this was a pretty big day for me.”

It took some maneuvering and quite a bit of instruction but eventually Vivi was able to get her tail to do what she wanted and push her forward towards the bed. She then settled down and made herself comfortable. She then looked to the merman who was about to swim into another room.

“Wait, I never got your name.”

The merman paused.

“Oh, it’s Arthur.”

Vivi looked a bit confused.

“Arthur?”

Arthur turned and gave Vivi a look.

“What’s wrong with Arthur?”

Vivi put her hands up to defend herself.

“Nothing, it’s just that it’s so human. I guess I just expected something more, aquatic.”

Arthur tensed a bit.

“Heh, yeah. Um well then that shows you shouldn’t stereotype.”

Vivi blushed a bit.

“Yeah sorry. That was kinda rude. My name’s Vivian by the way, but you can call me Vivi.”

Arthur relaxed and smiled.

“Vivi, that’s a nice name. Anyway, uh, goodnight.”

“Goodnight.”

Arthur darted out of the room trying to hide his awkwardness.

Vivi giggled before settling down and falling asleep.

-

Later that night Arthur peaked into the room and saw Vivi sleeping. He then quickly swam to the door and exited the underwater house. He swam quietly through the dark water until he came to a large sea cave and stopped at the entrance.

Thick green tentacles emerged from the cave and a pair of green eyes glowed from further in.

“Ah, Arthur.” The voice was calm but with a dark edge to it. “How is our new resident adjusting?”

Arthur hunched away from the voice.

“She’s adapting to her new body quickly and accepted the changes pretty easily. She’s also not shown any desire to return to the land, but…”

“But?”

“She’s concerned about the people she left behind, especially her boyfriend.”

The tentacles started to curl around Arthur, pulling him closer to the cave.

“Well then, seems we need to make her forget this boyfriend and give her someone new to focus on.”

One of the tentacle tips trailed down Arthur’s cheek, almost affectionately.

“You know what you have to do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh think are going to get fun


End file.
